Swimming
by One-Winged-Chaos
Summary: Because near death experiences always bring out the best in people... - Yaoi - SoraXRiku -


**Wrote this a LOOOONG time ago... I got asked to continue it on Deviantart but i'm not going to... sorry...**

**MAJOR FAIL**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~ SoRiku ~**

**~ Swimming ~**

"Hey Riku?"

Riku looked down at the brunette sitting on the sand, staring off into space with a slight smile playing on his lips. Riku was lying on the trunk of the paopu tree, Sora lazing at his feet. They were watching the sunset together, something which had become a routine since they returned.

"Yeah?"

"You wont leave me again, will you?"

Riku raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Where did that come from?"

"Uh...never mind. Hey, you wanna go swimming?!" Sora jumped up eagerly, giving his friend a hopeful grin.

"Don't change the subject! What made you say that Sora?"

Sora's grin faltered momentarily.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! I'm not going anywhere, i promised you that and i'm not about to break it. Why, you don't think i'm going to, do you?"

Sora shook his head and shrugged. "I told you, it doesn't matter. Now i'm going swimming, are you coming?" He was already heading towards the bridge, intent on going to the beach as opposed to just jumping off. Riku stared for a moment before jumping down from the tree and following. Nothing more was said for a while, and when they reached the beach, Riku merely sat on the sand and watched as Sora removed his tee, leaving on his shorts as he headed into the water. Sora swam absent-mindedly, letting the water swirl around him with each stroke. He'd never told Riku how he felt about him - it had been bugging him for years, and he wasn't sure if he could face losing him again. The first time Riku had given in to the darkness, Sora felt as if his whole world had caved in around him. He promised himself that he would find Riku and they'd return to the islands together. He'd be able to see that smile again, and they'd be alright. When they fought, it broke Sora's heart, and then he lost him again. But now he was back, and Sora wasn't about to lose him again. Sora paused for a moment and let himself float, and was surprised to see how far he'd swam out. He could just make out Riku sitting on the beach, the last dregs of sunlight glinting off his hair. He frowned, as the sky had gradually darkened and black clouds were gathering overhead. Sighing, he turned and began to swim back towards the beach. After a few minutes, raindrops began to fall around him, soon turning into a torrential downpour that made it hard to see. Sora was beginning to get tired and decided swimming and thinking at the same time was a bad idea. He smiled a little as he could once again make out the lone figure now standing on the beach waving and calling out, despite the fact it was impossible to hear him over the pounding rain. A low rumble of thunder from overhead made Sora frown. He hated thunderstorms, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could swim for. As his strength left him, he took one last fleeting glance at Riku before disappearing under the surface.

Riku glared upwards at the sky as another flash of lighting illuminated the now dark island, his eyes lingering for a second before letting them fall back to the ocean. He scanned for the familiar head of brown hair, and found it not too far from the beach. He smirked for a moment, but it soon fell from his face as he saw the brunette slip beneath the water.

"SORA?!"

Without thinking, Riku took off, crashing into the water and diving under, frantically searching for the brunette. After all they'd been through, he wasn't about to lose Sora, not like this. His eyes locked on to the dark shape in front of him, slowly sinking towards the bottom of the sea. He swam towards it with a speed he might've been proud of himself had he not been so afraid, and grabbed Sora around the waist, frantically tugging him towards the surface. There was no way Riku could make it before his lungs gave in, but he wasn't about to give in either. he kicked harder and tightened his grip on Sora, opening his mouth and swallowing the bitter sea water seconds before they broke surface. Riku coughed up the water and cradled Sora's head to his chest.

"Sora? Sora wake up... please wake up!"

The brunettes eyes fluttered open and he stared upward blankly.

"Ri...Riku?"

"It's okay Sora i'm right here. You'll be alright."

Sora nodded weakly before letting his eyes fall closed again. Riku began swimming back towards the beach using only his legs, refusing to loosen his hold on his friend. He dragged himself onto the beach with Sora cradled in his arms bridal style, arms hanging limply by his sides, eyes still shut. Riku gently set him down on the sand and struggled to catch his breath, not noticing the rain pounding down on his skin. After a moment, he gathered up the brunettes discarded clothes from where he'd carelessly tossed them onto the sand and picked his friend up again, heading towards his house.

He kicked the door open with difficulty and let it swing shut behind him, heading upstairs into his room. he put Sora down on his bed and shook his wet hair out of his eyes, quickly rubbing it with towel before turning back to the brunette lying unconscious behind him. He shook his head and headed towards the wardrobe, pulling out a black t-shirt and grabbing the pair of freshly ironed jeans sitting on the battered couch in the corner. He picked up the towel from where he left it and gently sat Sora upright, leaning him against his shoulder, and began to carefully dry off the brunette. He pulled the tee over his head before laying him back down and beginning to remove his shorts. It was only after he had thrown them across the room and was reaching for the jeans he realised what was in front of him.

_'Oh my god, Sora...in his boxers...on my bed...in my t-shirt'_

He shook his head to try to disperse the thoughts he was now having about his best friend and carefully pulled on the jeans, blushing when he accidently brushed against Sora's crotch. He stood up and quickly left the room, heading for the bathroom to fetch another warm towel from the airing cupboard.

_The darkness came at him from every angle, shrouding him with a sudden fear. He spun around quickly, searching for the beach he'd previously been standing on, but there was nothing. He frantically turned to his left and froze. In front of him, retreating back into the darkness with an unforgiving smirk. He was about to lose him again..._

_"RIKU!"_

"RIKU DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Sora grasped the sheets underneath him tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"Riku...please..." As the final defeated whisper left his lips the door burst open and Riku stood in the doorway, a wild look of panic in his eyes.

"SORA?" his eyes fell on the figure on the bed and he sighed in relief as he saw the figure still sleeping on the bed.

_'Calm down you idiot, he's not dying, he isn't being murdered, raped, kidnapped or anything...'_

He took a few shaky steps towards the bed and sat down besides Sora, leaning back against the headboard. He pulled the brunette into his lap and buried his face in his hair, rubbing the smaller boys back in an attempt to comfort him. Riku couldn't stand to see Sora like this, to think that he was suffering because of his selfish decision. Sora's earlier question found itself fresh in his mind.

_"You wont leave me again, will you?"_

Was this why? Had he been having nightmares like this before? Riku found himself subconsciously tightening his grip on Sora, trying to ignore the lone tear that forced itself from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sora..."

Sora slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in a room he immediately recognised as Riku's with no recollection as to how he got there. His head was pounding and the hair hanging in his face was slightly damp. The room was still dark, and though the window he could see the moon, obscured by the black clouds which were still throwing out the never-ending rain. The details of Sora's dream came back to him and he cringed.

_'Not again...'_

He took a deep breath and was slowly aware of a pair of arms tightly wrapped around his chest. Looking up, he saw Riku's sleeping face above him, his head slightly tilted downwards as he leant on Sora for support. Sora couldn't help it, Riku looked too adorable, the moon shining off his hair and casting a pale light over Riku's tanned skin. He smiled and reached up to gently grasp the back of Riku's neck, pulling himself up and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Riku's eyes suddenly shot open, and his hold on Sora tightened, one of his hands reaching up to gently cup Sora's face. Sora's eyes widened in shock and he tried to pull back, but Riku's hold was too strong. He gave in after a second and let Riku take control of the kiss, the two of them slowly leaning down until Sora was lying on the bed with Riku kneeling above him. He moved so he was straddling Sora's hips and pulled apart for air for a moment, receiving a confused look from Sora. As he opened his mouth to speak, Riku leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, taking advantage and slipping his hot wet tongue inside Sora's mouth, smiling into the kiss as Sora's hands buried themselves into his hair and the brunette moaned in pleasure. Lost in the moment, Riku's hands began to wander up underneath Sora's shirt, drawing patterns on his chest, barely touching the skin. Sora shivered in pleasure but none the less pushed Riku away. Riku gave him a confused look and raised an eyebrow, gently allowing his hands to caress Sora's face as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Riku..."

Riku frowned at him and paused his movement for a second.

"What the hell for?"

"For...that."

Riku sat back for a moment and laughed, before leaning forward and softly kissing Sora on the lips, before moving down to place butterfly kissed along his jaw bone.

"Sora...you idiot." He said, in between kisses "If i didn't want...you to kiss me...don't you think...i would've... pushed you away? ... Instead of...kissing you back?"

Sora paused for a moment before laughing at his own stupidity. Riku smiled and kissed his nose before sighing and lying down, resting his head on the brunettes chest.

"Sora..._I'M_ sorry...I wont ever leave you ever again i promise! You should've told me, about the dreams... but you know i wouldn't leave you after everything that happened! I -"

He was silenced by Sora's finger against his lips "Don't say another word."

"But -"

"No, shush! Stop blaming yourself for everything, it's driving me insane." Sora sat up slowly and pulled Riku close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and cradling his head.

"What happened yesterday?"

"hmm?"

"Yesterday evening, in the storm, i don't remember what happened..."

Riku shuddered at the memory of almost losing Sora and subconsciously tightened his grip around Sora's waist.

"When you were swimming back, i saw you go under and i panicked. I swam in after you and pulled you back...i was afraid I'd lost you..."

"Idiot, you coulda drowned why'd you do that?"

Riku stiffened at Sora's blatant ignorance.

"Because i love you Sora!" He blurted out. Oh well, no going back now. "I've always loved you, ever since we were kids. It was always you that kept me going, the thought of seeing you again that stopped me completely giving in to the darkness, i was not about to lose you -"

For the second time that night, Sora interrupted Riku, leaning down and crashing their lips together. Riku rolled his eyes and kissed back fiercely, keeping a tight hold on Sora. Yet again, it was Sora who pulled away first, keeping his arms around the silverette and absent-mindedly twisting a lock of soft hair around his finger.

"Riku...i love you too..."

**...Fail...**

**Review?**


End file.
